Silence of the night
by xOsilentdreamsOx
Summary: Raven is having an awkward feeling when she sees robin with starfire in the peaceful night, but a villan attachs and takes something along with them: Red X&RaexRobwill be included into the plot more later on. r&r! this summary sucks...so read the story,
1. The beginning of it all

**Silence of the night**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or any related material. It belongs to Warner Brothers and Dc comics…yeah.

Ok, so this story is meant to be a romance along with action and hopefully suspense. Here it goes!

The night sky was silent and starry. The full moon illuminated an area across the sky revealing beautiful traces of fluffy clouds. The only noises that could be heard were from the crickets below that seemed to fill the air with a peaceful atmosphere.

In the tower, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing their rather mindless video games. Raven sat on the couch, every now and then her eyes lifting off the pages of her book and settling on the boy wonder who was cheerfully sitting along with Starfire. Every time she looked at Robin, a feeling would trickle down her spine. _Why wouldn't Robin like her? I mean she is prettier and a lot more cheerful than I am. Not to mention her charm and extreme strength,_ Raven thought to herself. She shut her book, once again averting her gaze to the alien and Boy wonder at the other end of the couch.

Raven slid off the couch, but no sooner had she done so the alarm sounded in the tower.

"Trouble!" Robin shouted, throwing some playing cards askew. Racing over to the computer screen, he located the scene of the crime. "Someone has robbed the bank! Titans, GO!"

Zooming out of the tower, the titans arrived at the bank, only to be face to face with the villain who had disturbed the silence of the night.

"Red X….." Robin muttered half surprised under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you miss me?" Red X chuckled through his mask in a metallic tone.

"What do you want now?" Raven asked coldly.

"Only to get things the way I want them to be." With that, X thrust his x's at Raven who catptured them in a a dark aura, who flung them back at X who barely missed it by an inch.

Beast Boy changed into a rhino and attempted to clobber X, but wazs defeated by red gooey material that was used to create his notorious x's.

Cyborg and Starfire met the same fate as Beastboy. Only Robin and Raven Remained.

"You guys are way to easy." Red X commented in his usual mocking manner.

"That's what you think!" Robin charged at him , attempting to blow him a good kick but instead, X took his rod ( A/N: what is it called? I forgot.) and whacked robin in the head with an echoing TWANG knocking him out cold.

"How pathetically defeated. It's just you and me now, my dark sorceress." X looked at Raven in the eyes as if he was lost in them and couldn't find a way to escape the grip of her gaze.

"Yeah. OK. AZARATH, METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven succeeded in smashins Red X against the wall

"You got some real strength,. Too bad you're not going to be able to use it to its fullest!"

"What?..." Raven was cut off when a huge X along with a gop of goo glued her down to the ground. X looked down at the struggling titans. Raven… she's so different…I wonder…X looked at the violet haired girl's face examining her every delicate feature. Without another word, Red X gently picked up the unconscious half demon and walked off with her into the shadow of the rising night. Just then Beast Boy opened his eyes which darted towards the disappearing figure and the shadow of a easy dangling titan. " RAVEN! NOOO!" He screamed, but he titans awoke a bit too late and they were already gone, and the rest were still stuck in the terrible mess. "Raven………" Beast boy and the others stared at each other with worries faces.

**YAYY that's the end of the first chapter. This is my 2nd teen titans fanfic, so please don't bash me! Reviews with constructive criticism will be appreciated very much! Reviews help me keep going, so if you want the enxt chapter, which I promise will be good, REVIEW! I will ignore flames, If you flame me, you're a stupid idiot who has nothing better to do. Ahem… so review! Yay. The next chapter will come…im not sure….when I get reviews, I guess.**

xOsilentdreamsOx


	2. The return

Silence of the night

Ch 2

Disclaimer: Teen titans belongs to Dc comics

Ok…here is the next chapter. Yay.

Raven opened her eyes a crack groaning a little. Turning on her side, she opened her eyes fully and realized that she was not in the tower. _Where am I?_ Raven looked around her. She was sleeping in a brightly lit room with one wall covered with a mirror, a closet with a mirror on top of it, a dresser with a mirror, and a wardrobe. _ Wow this person must love to look at themselves_ Raven thought to herself. She was weak, and could barely make out what her surroundings were.

"How are you, feeling better?" A metallic voice entered the room.

"X, you're such a moron. Why did you bring me here?" Raven looked at him angrily.

"You expect answers way to easily, girl."

"Shut your mouth, X."

"I thought you wanted to know why I brought you here? I never expected you to be so tough, after all, you're like an angel…to the eyes and soul." X taunted, stirring up Raven's anger. He muttered the last part under his breath.

"You really don't know me X. In fact, you're stupider than you look."

"What?" X stared at her, confused. "You don't think you can escape, do you? Sorry to break it to you, beautiful princess, but you cant get out as long as I'm in your way. Besides, you're too weak to fight me. I don't even want to fight you." Red X examined Raven's face ( and the rest of her). _Wow….she's amazing. Wouldn't hurt to keep her here longer………_

"That's what you think." Summoning up her last bit of energy, Raven gathered enough power to teleport herself back to the tower.

" WHAT THE--- where did she go?" X looked dumbfounded. _ I cant believe I let her get away. I thought she was too weak to escape or fight me…how did she escape? She has unique powers…they could come in handy. Such intense powers for a beautiful maiden like her…you'd never assume a girl so delicate as her to be fierce. What am I thinking!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxx

Raven groggily opened her eyes to see a smiling Robin hovering over her. She was laying on her back on the cool floor of the common room.

"Hey, Raven. We were worried. What happened? Star and BB when searching for you." Robin told her with a genuine welcoming smile. He flipped open his communicator. "Beast boy? Come home with Star. Raven's back." He shut the communicator and turned to Raven once again, who was now sitting against the u shaped couch. "Did X hurt you? If he did anything, I swear I'll—"

"Robin," Raven began calmly, " He didn't do anything to me. I escaped. I didn't have a lot of strength, but I managed to gather enough power to send myself here. He didn't expect it," she said with a wry smile.

" I'm glad he didn't do anything, but why did he take you in the first place?" Robin pondered.

"I have no idea but I felt he wanted me there. I don't know……" Raven drifted off into her mind searching for an answer. Just then, a delighted voice broke the silence.

" Raven!" Beast Boy flung his arms around Raven and her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Um…beast boy……" Raven struggled to push him off.

"I am overjoyed that you are okay!" Starfire giggled in happiness.

"Hey Raven. When did you come?" Cyborg said, walking into the room. All four titans were overjoyed to see her. Raven's eyes drifted to Robin who was standing still, not saying a word. His eyes were glued on her. _What part?_ Raven thought sarcastically. _Isn't he going out with starfire? Ugh. _

"ROBIN!" Raven yelled, breaking his absentminded stare.

"Oh..yeah…um…why don't we all get some lunch?" Robin offered slightly startled.. All the titans headed towards the kitchen where 4 large boxes of pizza stood on the counter. Raven stood up and followed, still wondering what had happened before.

Raven snapped out of her daydream and looked at Robin and Starfire. They were so…close. TOO close for Raven to bear. _Why does it bother me so much…to see them together? No…I don't like Robin._

"Raven? You okay?" Beast Boy inched closer to her.

"Ehh…yeah. Let's eat."

Sitting at the table, the titans gluttonously gobbled up the pizza. Raven just sat and poked her slice with her fork uncaringly. Robin eyed her. _She's upset, I know it. _ Raven's hood was up, covering her face but Robin was able to read her expression. He leaned over the table and pulled her hood down, leaving Raven fighting a blush. _ Why does she keep such a beautiful, delicate face hidden all the time? If people actually saw her face, I swear, guys would be following her wherever she went………I cant feel this way, im dating Star…but maybe im wrong in what im doing…_

Lunch finished rather silently, except for Beastboy;s and Cyborg's discussion on video games. No sooner had they put their dished in the sink, a loud bang sounded behind them. Turning, they saw X standing in the common room, their window blasted open with a fully loaded belt and bags of cash.

"Darling Raven, did you REALLY think I would let you get away so easily?" He smirked and thrust a huge X….

**Ok, this is the end of the chapter. Please tell me what you think! Review! They really help, and I haven't been getting many at all. I am trying to develop the romance stuff more. I don't know…..please tell me what YOU want to happen, and ill incorporate it in the story. Please please Review!**


End file.
